


Newlyweds

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione just get home from their wedding and Hermione discovers what it's like to be punished by her husband.





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Newlyweds**

  

            Ron and Hermione were in a limousine heading home after their wedding. Ron thought how strange it was that the inside looked the same size as the outside, but didn't say anything. Hermione's parents were so adamant about renting a regular limo. It didn't preoccupy Ron enough to stop him from getting antsy, though. He playfully tugged at Hermione's dress strap, and pushed the button for the partition. Hermione batted him away. 

 

            "You act like we've never had sex before."

  
            "But this time is different," Ron insisted, as he licked her ear.

  
            "You are so weird!" Hermione giggled as she poked him in the stomach with her finger.

  
            "Ahh!" Ron jumped back and hunched over. Hermione smiled. Ron was the most ticklish person she had ever met, and she tormented him at every turn.

  
            "Weird, weird, weird!" She accentuated each word with a poke. Ron gasped like he had been trying to hold in his laughter. Hermione gave a smug smile and looked out the window as the limo pulled to a stop in front of their flat. Their honeymoon trip to Egypt wasn't for a week, but that wouldn't stop them from celebrating.

  
            Ron, cross from Hermione's teasing, grabbed her roughly and apparated to their floor. Hermione had to open the door because Ron-- never the bodybuilder-- was too busy struggling to not drop her. As soon as they were inside Ron shut the door with his foot and pressed Hermione against the wall. He thrust his pelvis against hers so she could feel his erection. She lowered her hand and stroked it through his pants.

  
            "You're a nasty piece of work, aren't you?" He said. Hermione gave a look of mock surprise. "Now you're mine, and I can do anything I want with my property." He held her wrists over her head with one hand and pinched her breast with the other. They shared a long deep kiss. Ron pulled away and looked around the room, searching. Finally a satisfied look filled his face. He carried Hermione to the living room, lay her down on the rug and began undoing his tie with a smirk.

  
            "Have to do something with these naughty hands of yours," he rasped and tied her hands to the leg of their coffee table. He ran his hands down her arms, over her chest, and to her dress, lifting it so it was bunched around her waist with his eyes never leaving hers. When Ron looked down he frowned and clicked his tongue. 

 

            "You're not a very obedient wife, Hermione. I told you not to wear underwear on our wedding day, and you have this silly white lingerie on. That deserves a special punishment." He raised an eyebrow in a way Hermione found quite comical, and went in to the kitchen. Hermione remembered Ron's request, but thought his punishments more pleasurable than his rewards. Ron returned with a bandana and something behind his back. 

  
            "Lift your head," he said and blindfolded her. "Naughty, naughty. I'm not even sure if this will be a good enough lesson." He pulled her underwear down her legs and hooked her right ankle on a chair leg and her left on the corner of the sofa. 

 

            Hermione was glad she stretched regularly. Then she felt a bar of ice on her inner thigh moving up till it rested on her clit. Ron moved it back and forth and Hermione's breath quickened. He didn't stop until Hermione whimpered from the cold. 

 

            "You can feel that, can't you? Now you know what happens when you disobey me." With a sudden movement he shoved the long cylinder of ice into her. She felt him lean over and whisper in her ear "You're mine now. I own you. There's nothing I can't do to you." And he took out the ice and ran it across her cheek and in her mouth. 

 

            She heard Ron's sharp intake of breath as she sucked on the ice provocatively. 

 

            Almost frantically Ron shoved the ice back in her center again, harder this time. He pumped it in and out until it melted, rubbing her clit with his thumb the whole time as Hermione squirmed against her restraints. The ice melted, but Ron moved with her and in her until she came. Then as if a switch had been flipped, Ron lifted the blindfold and held her head in his hands as he kissed her gently. They kept kissing while Ron struggled to get his pants off. 

 

            Finally, he managed to kick them off and moved himself over Hermione like he was mounting a glorious steed. They smiled at each other for a second before Ron lowered into Hermione and they kissed again. 

  
            He started driving his hips up and down as he began groaning and gasping. His hands met her breasts which he massaged and pinched in turn. They gyrated slowly, at first, fireworks building up in each of their spines, an orgasmic pressure that tingled and burned it’s way through their bodies. Their motions became faster and faster, reaching a fevered pitch as the pressure became unbearable to Ron. He came with a moan and lay on Hermione, catching his breath.           

 

            "You're a sweetheart, 'Mione." 

 

            Hermione smiled. 

 

            Then with a concerned look he asked "Did you come?"

  
            "Not the second time," she replied. 

 

             Ron sighed and with one hand on her chest, ran his other through his hair. 

 

             "It's not your fault Ronald, or mine. Few women have orgasms through vaginal intercourse alone. One out of five to be exact." 

 

             Ron rolled his eyes and sat up.  "Everything's a science with you, isn't it?" he drew little circles on her stomach with his finger. "I guess I should untie you now," he said sheepishly, unhooking her legs and starting to pull on the tie. But then he stopped. "Wait, what am I doing? I rather like you like this." 

 

             And with an exaggerated sweeping motion he exposed her stomach and began tickling her with fervor.


End file.
